Just One More Day
by IllogicalMuse
Summary: Rangiku wakes up to find Gin alive, even though she saw him die in front of her eyes. How long will this dream last? GinRan. Oneshot.


**Just One More Day  
**_by:_ IllogicalMuse

* * *

**"No, Gin! You can't do this to me again! You can't leave me again!"**

The moment was an amalgamation of chaos and despair. The sky that was once bright turned dark without the slightest transition. Everything was stained in crimson; she felt like she was drowning in blood. The battlefield once echoed sounds of swords clashing and people dying, but then they were suddenly enveloped by a haunting and deafening silence. Their movements accelerated in tremendous intervals of speed, and yet the world had suddenly stopped moving. She was a bloody mess; her whole torso completely gone, but her body had turned numb. She felt like an entity hovering above a woman who looked exactly like her, only damaged. Only vulnerable. Only broken.

"Ran-chan.." Gin whispered weakly, his sly smile never faltering. "Whatcha..cryin' for?"

"Gin.. No..." the tears kept on falling; she could barely see his face clearly. Everything was a blur.

He slowly lifted his hand up to her face; his thumb, almost numb, struggled to wipe the tears, "I wanna..see that..pretty face of yours.. Smile for me...would ya?"

Rangiku tried to grasp his hand on her face; it was rough and callous, yet it belonged where it was, right there touching her soft skin. She couldn't find the right words to say. She couldn't even find the strength to open her mouth. All her resolve had left her; she just kept on sobbing, uncontrollably so.

"Don't go, Gin.. Don't die... Don't leave me again.. Please.." Rangiku pleaded, begged him. "I never complained.. I never asked you for anything... So just this once, please..."

Gin gazed at the beauty above him. Her eyes, a picture of the sky just after rainfall, were clouded with grief. They were painfully honest, and it hurt him. It hurt him to see those eyes cry because of him. He never wanted her to get hurt; he avoided it as much as he could. Her lips, soft as silk and healthy with dampness, were quivering. He wanted to see her smile like she used to. Her smile kept him going through his worst days. Her hair, her auburn crowning glory, fell to her face. He loved drowning himself in her hair, taking her in his system. Her hair reflected her fiery nature, but its smoothness and flow was in congruence to how loving she was with him.

He chuckled inwardly, musing at how beautiful she still was, amidst the pain and burden she was carrying. She was so radiant, like a goddess. She was his goddess. She was the only one who mattered; she was the only one he wanted, and she was his.

Her hair was a tangled mess that covered half her face. Her words were quick, like her movements in battle. She was afraid of the inevitable; she had no time to waste. "This isn't fair, Gin.. I need more time.. I need more time with you... You always leave before I even get the chance to be with you... Give me time... This just isn't fair..."

Gin was still straining a smile, "All..in love..'s fair, Ran-chan.. Trust..me."

"It's still too soon, Gin... Too soon.. There's so much I want to tell you, so much I want to ask.." Rangiku was profusely crying now.

The cold, snake-like hands slowly slithered down, almost lifelessly, "Ran-chan.. I..'m..so..rry.."

Her eyes widened, her fingers tightly clutched his; she had caught his hand before it fell to the ground. For a moment, her heart stopped beating. All her senses had shut down, and then she let out a painful scream, "GIIIIIIN! NO! NO, PLEASE! NO!"

Cursing the heavens, she cried on top of her lungs. She screamed until her chest felt painful, until her once sultry voice sounded like raspy death.

"Please... Please... I love you... Plea..se... I'm begging... Please..." were her short whispers of desperation.

Her world stopped. Time froze. She experienced the pain she was briefly numb to, rushing all throughout her body in a high degree of intensity. She clenched her fists and began to tremble. She forced herself to stop crying, to no avail. She wanted to make the pain go away. Her body was wrapped in a tight vise that kept getting smaller, slowly choking her. Air couldn't enter her body; she couldn't breathe. Her vision was shrouded by darkness. She was losing sight of everything around her. She was losing sight of...him.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku awoke with a start; she was back in her room in Soul Society. She rubbed her eyes and stretched a little, then she suddenly remembered. She immediately checked her body for the wounds she suffered from the battle. Her shinigami attire was a bit disheveled, but that was it. She remembered that she had lost a part of her torso, but it seemed as if she had never lost it at all. Then she realized that it wasn't the only thing she had lost. Rangiku felt the pain slowly coming on, tiny prickling at first, which turned into longing pangs. It felt like she was carrying the whole world on her shoulders. Tears welled up in her eyes. Rangiku wanted very much to shout; she was angry and frustrated and hurt.

The body beside her shifted to the side, "Ran-chan?"

Rangiku instantly turned to look at the being beside her. She had been totally oblivious to his presence just moments ago.

"Gin?" Her body automatically jerked. She stood up and moved a few inches away from the bed, her face spelt confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Ya just woke me up," he grinned.

Rangiku shook her head, "No.. It's not- I meant- Why are you here?"

"D'ya want me to go?"

"No! I-" she was at loss for words. "Am I dreaming? You're.. You're supposed to be dead! I saw you.. I saw you die!" she argued with exasperation.

Gin paused for a bit and frowned, "Did I do somethin' wrong, Ran-chan? Why d'ya wanna go kill me off?"

Rangiku shook her head, "This can't be happening. I must be dreaming..."

Gin got up from the bed and took a few steps towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "What's wrong, Ran-chan?" He tone was serious, his care genuine.

His touch felt real to her. It gave her the sensation it had always given her before. It was definitely Gin, the man she had always loved, the man she will always love.

'What if this is just a cruel joke? What if I'm just burrowing myself in denial?'

Gin leaned over and rested his forehead on hers. Rangiku closed her eyes and breathed him in, _'Maybe this is real? Maybe... Maybe...we've gone back to the past? That's impossible... But.. His arms.. His scent.. His warmth... It's him.. Like he's never been...'_ She pulled away and smiled at him.

His usual grin came back, "Ya feelin' better now?"

"Mhmm," she mumbled, burying her face in his chest. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really, whaddaya have in mind?"

Her reply was instantaneous, "Spend the day with me, Gin. No leaving without saying anything. I want you by my side today. I want you," she paused, "all to myself."

Gin acted as if he was really putting some thought into it, "A'right, Ran-chan, I'm yours for today. Always have been, anyway," he grinned.

Rangiku's face lit up, "But first," she removed the scarf draping on her shoulders and gingerly placed it around Gin's neck. "You look lovely!" Rangiku burst into bouts of laughter.

"You can't remove it, okay?"

Gin had a strained smile and a raised eyebrow, "That's no fair, Ran-chan."

She gleamed, and thought to herself, _'I guess this is my chance to make up for the lost times...'_

Gin sighed, the pink scarf covering his neck. Rangiku kept giggling as she dragged the poor man outside.

* * *

The sky was clear and the clouds rolled by lazily. The birds chirped about, gaily expressing the joy that was also felt by Rangiku.

"Pretty lovely day, ain't it, Ran-chan?" Gin commented, offering his arm for her to take.

Rangiku slipped her arm around his, entwining them together. Countless shinigamis crossed their way, but no words were exchanged between them. They just nodded politely at each other.

Rangiku noticed that Gin wasn't wearing his haori. "Gin, why aren't you wearing you captain's haori?" she asked.

"Hmm? Why should I?"

'He isn't a captain yet at this time?' "Oh, nothing," she shook her head to dismiss it.

"Ya hungry?"

She thought about it, "I guess. Take me somewhere to eat?"

He nodded, deeply concerned about her. She would suddenly space out and return to her senses in a daze.

Nevertheless, he took her to a fancy restaurant in the world of the living, and the two spent hours talking and laughing at random passers-by. Gin then took her shopping. He patiently waited as she tried numerous outfits, and gladly carried her shopping bags around. As they passed by a humble flower boutique, he surprised her with a single red rose.

"This reminds me of ya, Ran-chan...so full of thorns," he teasingly joked.

Rangiku crossed her arms and pouted, mouthing, "I hate you," which only fueled Gin's amusement. She still graciously accepted the gift, though.

As they continued to walk, her arms still entwined in his, a black butterfly appeared. Ichimaru Gin was being called back to Soul Society, to the 1st squad's quarters.

Rangiku was hit by a sudden realization, _'No, they must be offering him a promotion!'_

"Gin, don't go!"

"I hafta go, Ran-chan," he unwillingly pulled his arm away.

"But you promised me you won't go! You promised I'll have you for myself today!" she protested.

Gin shushed her with his finger and gave her a wide smile, "It won't take too long, I promise ya."

_'He can't become a captain! I can't let history repeat itself! Maybe if I stop him now, I can prevent what happened...'_

"Whatever they offer you, don't take it!"

Gin looked confused, but nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Gin cupped Rangiku's cheek with one hand. He looked deeply into her eyes, and then vanished from her sight. Rangiku sighed and decided to return to Soul Society as well.

* * *

Thoughts raced across Rangiku's mind. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought about what was happening. She was utterly lost, but she decided to go with the flow.

Matsumoto Rangiku delved into her memories. She smiled as she reminisced about the time Gin had saved her and took her in with him. She thought about his creepy grin that masked his gentle demeanor and kind heart - she was the only one he showed it to; he opened himself up to her, as she did to him. Once in her life, she felt like he was the only thing she needed to feel complete. And then she grimaced at the fact that he suddenly started leaving her, suddenly drifting away from her. With everyone else, he acted like she didn't matter to him; like she was just an old friend, nothing more. Sometimes, though, she would catch him watching her, with the same warmth and gentleness from before. That alone was enough for her to hold on.

A dew had dropped on her forehead. Rangiku found herself under a large peach tree, with fruits not quite ready to be picked yet. Both she and the tree were on top of a hill, overlooking the vast river and the mountains in the distance. She sat down on the side of the tree and closed her eyes for a while. Her memories began in a playback. She squirmed as she remembered seeing Gin leave with Aizen and Tousen. Her heart sank when she realized that the warmth she had been holding on to was gone. And as she held the blade against him, her heart started to break into a million pieces. She could still feel the pain, the disappointment, the guilt, the death of her dreams.

Her next thoughts became blurry. She remembered fighting with the three Espada fraccions. She remembered her torso being ripped out. She remembered looking at Gin, then at the sky, then at Gin again, only this time, he was lying on the ground, fighting for dear life. She remembered as he slowly-

"Ran-chan?"

Rangiku gasped as she opened her eyes to see Gin in front of her. She had forgotten to breathe, somehow. Gin had brought her back from her repressed consciousness.

The silver-haired man looked worried as he wiped the sweat that trickled from the woman's forehead. "Ya feelin' alright?" he asked.

Rangiku gulped, then nodded meekly.

"I'm so sorry, Ran-chan.. I didn't know it was gonna take a while," he mumbled apologetically.

She became alarmed as she saw the sun starting to set. She didn't have much time left. Rangiku said nothing, but she patted the ground beside her, asking Gin to take a seat.

Gin understood this and obliged, but instead of sitting beside her, he tried to move behind her so that he would be able to wrap her in his arms. Rangiku leaned against him. Gin slipped his arms around her in a loving embrace, and rested his chin on her shoulder. He nuzzled her hair and she let out a sigh.

The color of the sky was now similar to the tangles he was breathing in, although he found hers to be more radiant. They remained that way, watching the sunset, basking in each other's presence. The view was almost as beautiful as the woman in his arms, but not quite. The sun disappeared into the horizon, and they were left only with the traces of its shining glory.

"D'ya wanna eat?" he asked her.

Rangiku had her eyes closed, but she slowly shook her head, "Just hold me. Don't let me go." The arms around her grew tighter.

Dream or not, he felt real; as if he never died, as if he never will. She had a certain feeling inside his arms, like he had his own gravitational pull; it was something she couldn't fight.

It soon grew dark, with only the moon, full and bright, giving them light. Their shadows were stagnant, as they were. Rangiku felt a pit in her stomach, sensing that something bad was about to happen. She knew the day was about to end, and she had been dreading it from the very start.

Ichimaru Gin was at awe at the goddess in front of him. The moon was his only source of light, and it shone down, highlighting her features. She was perfect.

Rangiku turned her head to face him, creating the slightest movements. She grinned, teasing him, "You're awfully sweet today, Gin. I can't even remember the last time you held me like this."

"I missed ya."

"Me, too. I wish I could put you in a leash so you'd never get the chance to leave me again," she said with a smirk.

Gin rubbed his nose on her neck, replying, "I'd love that."

The woman yawned; all her mind's troubles exhausted her. Somehow, though, she felt calm and invigorated in Gin's arms.

"Is my Ran-chan sleepy?"

"No!" she answered adamantly. It was a reply more for herself than for him_. 'I can't fall asleep! I can't let this day end. What if I wake up, and everything goes back to the way it's supposed to be? What if I wake up and he's gone?'_

She knew it was inescapable. She couldn't fight fate. She was indeed given a day, but that's all she could possibly ask for. It was bound to happen. She was bound to lose him again.

Rangiku felt stinging in her eyes, tears were forming. She felt a stabbing pain in her chest, and seeing Gin worsened this. This was the life they _could_ have...the life they won't have.

"Why're ya cryin', Ran-chan?" Gin had a concerned look on his face. He turned her around to face him. Rangiku lowered her eyes, sobbing silently. Now that Gin had noticed it, she couldn't stop herself.

"Sshhh.." he silenced her as he held his hands up to gently wipe the tears from her face.

"I know I'm going to lose you... And I can't bear that... Not again... I can't lose you again!"

Her cries were louder now; she was opening herself to him, completely vulnerable. "I don't think I can survive it a second time..."

Gin held her head against his chest, letting her feel his steady heartbeat. "Ya won't lose me, Ran-chan," he assured her.

Rangiku continued sobbing, barely able to breathe. She pulled away from his chest, and Gin raised her head up to meet his eyes.

"Ya do know how much ya mean to me, right, Ran-chan?"

No words escaped her lips. She made no response, but her eyes said it all. They contained a mixture of apprehension and fear, of frustration and despair. And love. Above all, her love was there.

One hand slid from her cheek to her chin, tilting it upwards; the other one slithered to her back, pulling her closer. He lowered his face to hers, and their lips touched, meeting in a kiss; shy at first, then turned passionate.

It had worked - Rangiku had stopped crying, though her eyes were already swollen.

"I love you, Gin," she whispered in his mouth. He kissed her more deeply in return, putting both arms around her.

She had a newfound hope. Rangiku pulled away and thoughtfully looked at him, "Will you stay with me 'til tomorrow?"

He nodded, staring deeply at her while gently stroking her hair.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" she asked again.

"'course," he was quick to answer.

Relieved, Rangiku settled herself in his arms again, laying her head on his chest; she was quick to fall asleep.

Gin looked at her, musing at how cute she seemed. He could smell the scent of her hair; he loved it, he always has. Putting his arms around her, he kissed her forehead, before whispering, "I love ya, too, Ran-chan."

* * *

The sunlight gently streamed on her face, waking her up. She was lying on the grass, having the leaves as her shelter. She was alone.

Rangiku gasped as she realized that Gin was gone. She got to her feet quickly and looked around in a state of panic. She frantically called out his name.

_'He promised me...'_

Her heart sank. It was another broken promise. Tears started to stream down her face; she bit her lip and clenched her fists, as she cursed him and the world.

"Good mornin', Ran-chan!" a familiar voice chirped from behind her.

Rangiku spun quickly, her eyes wide in disbelief. Gin was carrying a basket of food, his face all lit up.

"You're up early," he added.

Anger turned into confusion, "Am I dreaming?"

"I don't get it. You're still here. You're really here... You're alive..."

Gin's grin grew wider. Still carrying the basket, he went near her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Didn't I tell ya, Ran-chan? All in love's fair," he beamed.

His words echoed in her head. They sounded familiar. Everything came back to her. After Kurosaki Ichigo defeated Aizen, everyone was taken to the 4th Squad's barracks for healing, except the fatally wounded ones-they were nursed on the spot. Rangiku remembered Unohana's voice talking to her. The captain was beside her, but the sound of her voice was so distant. Her head felt hollow, the words echoing all over. She turned her head and recognized Gin's body. He was enveloped in a flashy yellow light, and an injured Orihime was struggling beside him. Rangiku was too weak to do anything, even to think. Her head spun, and then there was darkness. She gasped at the realization. Gin was alive! Orihime had managed to reverse the damage Aizen inflicted. It wasn't a dream at all!

"Oh my- I thought.. I thought-"

Gin swiftly pressed his lips against hers, silencing the confused woman. She instantly forgot what she was going to say, and just grinned sheepishly at him, face red and warm.

"Now eat up!"

* * *

**A/N:** A one-shot. I am** still hoping** that Orihime heals Gin or something. :( I felt bad for what happened to him.

Woooaaah. It's been almost five years since I've written anything. I got too busy with my life and slowly started to stop doing things I used to love. Then after catching up to almost a hundred episodes of Bleach just recently, I rediscovered my love for anime! And I badly had the urge to write something like this. Typed this in E61's Quickoffice during school or before going to bed, and then transferred it to my computer after.

Okay, so, I'm sorry if there are wrong/inconsistent tenses. I just wrote what I felt like while making this. And I hope this gave you guys even just a slight roller coaster of emotions. Oh, and I really tried to make them stay in-character; well, as much as I could, at least. I'd love your comments and critiques! Thank you! :D

**EDIT:** Added a paragraph to explain what happened. :D I guess she was somehow traumatized by his 'death' and the memory kept haunting her. Hoho~ : On a side note, I CAN'T believe Kubo Tite really DID KILL GIN! Gah. *cries in a corner*


End file.
